Modular systems can have multiple different components or devices, e.g., called modules. Different modules of a modular system may be capable of a specialized function and/or one or more general functions. Some modules may include specialized modules that can perform one or more specific functions, such as a camera module, a battery module, etc. In some examples, the specific functions may include capturing an image, supplying power, etc. Other modules may have the capability to perform general functions such as, performing a processing task, utilizing communication bandwidth, etc.
Modules may be combined with other modules or devices, or otherwise repurposed for other functionality. In some examples, such combination may utilize physical connection, by attaching modules to each other. In other examples, combinations of modules may utilize unconnected devices, e.g., over wireless communication links.